Choco Hunting
by Nunuzac
Summary: Masing-masing anggota reguler Seigaku harus mendapatkan minimal 8 coklat Valentine. Yang gagal harus meminum jus buatan Inui. Bagaimana usaha mereka untuk berburu coklat-coklat itu?


Tennis no Oujisama – Fanfiction

Rated: G

Language: Indonesian

Genre: Humor/General – One shot

Pairing/Characters: Seigaku ensemble, Ichinen trio, Sakuno, Tomoka, An

Warning: -

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Takeshi Konomi.

**Choco Hunting**

~Prolog~

--Bulan Februari, ruang ganti klub tennis Seishun Gakuen—

"Apaa?!" Teriak Momoshiro spontan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini adalah rencanaku untuk merayakan hari Valentine yang akan tiba 10 hari lagi. Valentine adalah event yang sangat populer terutama di sekolah, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya mengadakan suatu tes," terang Inui.

Hari itu para regular berkumpul di ruang ganti seusai latihan rutin.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Kawamura.

"Sebenarnya ide ini sudah terpikir sejak lama, tapi baru tadi pagi kuajukan pada Ryuzaki-sensei dan dia setuju. Jadi tak ada masalah kan?"

"Tapi tunggu dulu, Inui. Aku masih belum mengerti," sela Oishi.

"Caranya sederhana saja. Selama 10 hari ini kalian kuberi waktu untuk mengusahakan apa saja untuk mengumpulkan paling sedikit 8 buah cokelat valentine dari 8 gadis yang berbeda yang tidak kalian kenal, kecuali jika syarat itu sudah terpenuhi. Jadi aku tidak melarang kalian menerima cokelat dari gadis yang kalian kenal asalkan kalian sudah mengumpulkan minimal 8 cokelat. Cokelat itu harus disertai paling tidak kartu nama si pemberi. Batas waktunya adalah tanggal 14 Februari. Gampang kan?"

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku mengundurkan diri." Ryoma dengan acuh berbalik menuju pintu, tapi Inui menahannya.

"Yang mengundurkan diri harus minum segelas Penal-tea. Begitu pun mereka yang gagal dalam permainan Choco Hunting ini harus minum jus special yang sudah kupersiapkan."

"Yiiikkss!!" Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, dan Kaidou kontan pucat pasi.

"Hoi, itu tidak adil, Inui!" Protes Kikumaru berang. Yang lain ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepala.

Fuji berusaha meredakan situasi. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan peraturannya. Tapi seandainya kami berdelapan tidak ada yang gagal, sebagai gantinya Inui harus mentraktir kami. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, Fuji-senpai!" Dukung Momoshiro.

Inui berpikir dalam hati. "Kemungkinan mereka semua berhasil tidak lebih dari 1% karena orang-orang seperti Kaidou, Tezuka, dan Kawamura akan mengalami kesulitan dalam hal-hal semacam ini."

"Baiklah," kata Inui akhirnya. "Aku terima usul Fuji."

"Tapi apa sebenarnya tujuan dari hal bodoh ini, sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan tennis," gerutu Kaidou.

"Justru itu, aku ingin mengadakan tes, sejauh mana kalian memiliki daya tarik karena hal itu sangat penting. Lagipula menurut Ryuzaki-sensei, ini adalah selingan yang bagus, terutama bagi orang-orang yang terlalu kaku dan dingin," sindir Inui sambil melirik ke arah Tezuka yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja tak segampang kelihatannya," keluh Kawamura.

"Ini, Taka-san," kata Fuji sambil menyodorkan raket kepada Kawamura.

Tangan Kawamura mulai bergetar. "Hora hora!! Aku tak peduli! Choco hunting atau apapun namanya! Burning!"

"Mada mada da ne…"

***

~5 Februari~

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka berlari-lari masuk ke ruang kelas 1-2.

"Tunggu, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno terengah-engah mengikutinya.

Di kelas tersebut, Ryoma sedang ngobrol dengan Horio, Kachiro, dan Katsuo.

"Ryoma-sama, aku sudah dengar tentang tes itu. Jangan khawatir, serahkan semuanya pada Tomoka Osakada! Kalau perlu, aku akan mengkoordinir 100 gadis untuk memberikan cokelat valentine buat Ryoma-sama!"

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali, Ryoma-kun. Tidak perlu bersusah payah mengumpulkan cokelat," komentar Kachiro.

"Itu tidak fair. Jika kau memang yakin dengan daya tarikmu, seharusnya kau berusaha mengumpulkannya sendiri," kata Horio dengan gaya sok tahu.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Horio-kun bisa melakukannya. Dapat 1 cokelat saja sudah luar biasa," balas Katsuo yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Hei, apa maksud kalian?" Sahut Horio sewot.

Mereka akhirnya terlibat perang mulut. Tiba-tiba Tomoka menyela, "O ya, Sakuno, kau juga akan memberikan cokelat untuk Ryoma-sama kan?"

Wajah Sakuno memerah. "Uumm…eeh…"

"Kalau aku pasti akan memberikan cokelat buatan sendiri yang paling istimewa untuk Ryoma-sama. Sesudah itu Ryoma-sama akan mengajakku merayakan Valentine berdua saja, aahh…" Tomoka mendesah dan terbuai dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Yuk, kita ke kantin," ajak Ryoma kepada yang lain.

Mereka meninggalkan Tomoka yang masih 'bermimpi'.

"Ano, Ryoma-sama… Eh?? Ke mana Ryoma-sama dan yang lain? Heeii, jangan tinggalkan aku!!"

***

--Ruang ganti klub tennis Seigaku, usai latihan--

"Echizen, mau ikut denganku makan hamburger?" Tanya Momoshiro.

"Uis."

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" Kata Kikumaru.

"Kalau begitu seperti biasa, Kikumaru-senpai yang mentraktir," ujar Ryoma.

"Jahat sekali ~nyaa~"

***

--Restoran burger—

"Chee, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengumpulkan cokelat sebanyak itu. Kalau cuma 1 atau 2 buah masih bisa, tapi kalau 8…" keluh Kikumaru sambil menggigit burgernya.

"Aku juga tak puny aide sama sekali. Hei, Echizen, kau tampaknya tenang-tenang saja. Apa kau tidak takut dengan jus-nya Inui-senpai kalau sampai gagal?" Tanya Momoshiro penasaran.

Ryoma menyeringai. Ia menceritakan tentang Tomoka kepada kedua seniornya.

"Nyaa, kau sangat beruntung, Ochibi! Aku jadi iri."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Echizen?!" Sela Momoshiro dengan mulut penuh. "Enak betul, tanpa melakukan apa-apa sudah bisa mengumpulkan cokelat sebanyak itu."

"Tapi kau harus maklum, Momo. Ochibi kan idola para gadis kelas satu karena dia satu-satunya regular yang mewakili kelas satu."

"Kau benar, Eiji-senpai. Huhh, kalau saja aku juga punya fans club seperti Echizen…"

***

~6 Februari~

Sore hari yang cerah. Momoshiro mengendarai sepedanya sambil bersiul dan bersenandung kecil.

"Waah, segarnya udara hari ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengumpulkan cokelat valentine itu ya? Pokoknya aku tak mau minum jus-nya Inui-senpai, tidak akan!"

"Momoshiro-kun!"

Sapaan seorang gadis membuat Momoshiro menoleh.

"Hai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tachibana-imouto."

Momoshiro menghentikan sepedanya. An berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kebetulan bertemu denganmu di sini," kata An.

"Kebetulan?"

"Ya, jadi kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan. Ke restoran es krim yuk!"

Di restoran, mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal, sampai akhirnya Momoshiro menceritakan perihal tes valentine untuk regular Seigaku, dan bahwa Ryoma sudah menemukan cara untuk menghindari hukuman.

"Kalau cuma begitu, aku juga bisa minta tolong teman-temanku untuk memberikan cokelat valentine untukmu."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Kau baik sekali, Tachibana-imouto!" Kata Momoshiro bersemangat.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Es krim ini kamu yang bayar."

"Beres."

"Dan satu lagi, namaku An, jangan panggil aku Tachibana-imouto."

"Baiklah, Tachi…umm…An…"

***

~8 Februari~

Usai sekolah, Ryoma dan Momoshiro berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Horio, Kachiro, dan Katsuo menghampiri mereka.

"Ryoma-kun! Momo-chan-senpai! Sudah baca pamphlet di depan tennis court?"

"Ha? Pamphlet apa?" Tanya Ryoma keheranan.

"Ayo ikut kami!"

Mereka berlima membaca pamphlet itu.

_Saksikan Pertunjukan Akrobat Paling Hebat!_

_Tanggal 10 Februari seusai sekolah._

_Tempat: Tennis court._

_PS: Para siswi harap membawa cokelat valentine yang sudah disertai kartu nama._

"Bagaimana ideku? Hebat kan?" Kikumaru tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Wuaa, kau mengejutkanku, Eiji-senpai!" Kata Momoshiro.

"Idemu memang selalu aneh-aneh, Eiji," komentar Oishi yang datang kemudian.

"Apa Tezuka-buchou tidak keberatan?" Tanya Momoshiro.

"Tentang masalah itu, aku serahkan pada Oishi. Oishi, tolong bujuk Tezuka agar mengizinkanku memakai tennis court, toh cuma 15 menit sebelum latihan dimulai. Ya? Ya?" Desak Kikumaru dengan wajah memelas.

Oishi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Eiji."

"Hore! Kau baik sekali, Oishi!"

"Tapi apa bisa berhasil, Kikumaru-senpai?" Tanya Ryoma ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau dan Momo harus membantuku menyiapkan peralatannya, Ochibi."

***

--Ruang ganti klub tennis Seigaku, usai latihan--

"Aku iri dengan kalian. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengumpulkan cokelatnya," keluh Kawamura pada Momoshiro dan Ryoma.

"Taka-san, bagaimana kalau kita mencari gadis-gadis itu sekarang?" Usul Momoshiro.

"Eeh?"

"Pasti masih banyak gadis-gadis anggota klub lain yang belum pulang. Kita cari mereka dan minta mereka untuk memberikan cokelat."

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, Taka-san! Tak perlu malu!" Momoshiro menyeret Kawamura keluar diikuti Ryoma.

Sampai di dekat bangku panjang di taman sekolah, mereka melihat segerombolan gadis sedang duduk-duduk di situ.

"Cepat, ajak mereka bicara!" Perintah Momoshiro sambil mendorong punggung Kawamura.

"Tapi…tapi...aku…"

"Kawamura-senpai," Ryoma menyerahkan raket kepada Kawamura.

"Hei, Echizen! Tung…"

Sebelum Momoshiro sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kawamura terlanjur mengambil raket itu, dan…

"Hora hora!! Come on, girls! Give me valentine chocolate! Burning!" Kawamura berlari menghampiri gadis-gadis itu.

"Kyaa!! Ada orang aneh di sana! Mau apa dia? Cepat kita pergi dari sini!"

"Echizen! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuat rencana kita berantakan!" Teriak Momoshiro kesal.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini," balas Ryoma cuek.

***

~9 Februari~

Di dekat gerbang masuk Seishun Gakuen, Ryoma mendengar dering bel sepeda di belakangnya.

"Hei, Echizen! Susul aku kalau bisa!" Seru Momoshiro sambil mengendarai sepedanya.

"Tunggu, Momo-senpai!"

Ryoma menyusul Momoshiro ke tempat parkir sepeda lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Ssstt, kemari, Echizen!" Tiba-tiba Momoshiro menarik Ryoma ke belakang semak-semak.

"Ada apa, Momo-senpai?"

"Lihat! Itu Mamushi. Dia sedang berusaha mendekati gadis-gadis di sana."

Gadis-gadis itu tampak ketakutan ketika Kaidou menghampiri mereka.

"Beri aku cokelat valentine! Fssshh…"

"Kyaa!!"

Gadis-gadis itu berlarian menjauhi Kaidou. Momoshiro terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. Untunglah semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga Kaidou tidak bisa mendengarnya.

***

--Seigaku Tennis Court—

Saat latihan hari itu, Momoshiro menghampiri Kaidou.

"Hei, Mamushi! Aku tadi lihat sewaktu kau mendekati gadis-gadis itu, lalu mereka lari ketakutan. Lucu sekali," seringai Momoshiro sambil tertawa mengejek.

Wajah Kaidou merah padam. "Apa katamu?! Awas kau!!"

Kaidou hendak memukul Momoshiro yang berlari menghindar. Kaidou mengejarnya. Kikumaru yang melihat mereka berdua langsung jadi antusias.

"Nya ha ha! Ayo, Kaidou! Beri Momo pelajaran!" Kikumaru berlari di belakang mereka sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hentikan! Berkelahi itu tidak baik!" Teriak Oishi berusaha memperingatkan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi," ujar Kawamura kebingungan.

"Ini, Taka-san," kata Fuji sambil memberikan raket kepada Kawamura.

Tangan Kawamura mulai bergetar. "Grr… Great!! Burning!! Running for life!!" Kawamura pun berlari menyusul kelompok itu.

Fuji tertawa kecil melihat adegan di depannya. Tezuka yang kali itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya menghela nafas. Ryoma berkomentar pendek, "Mada mada da ne."

***

~10 Februari~

"Hoi, Momo! Geser palangnya ke kanan! Ochibi, cepat bawa trampolinnya ke sini!"

Kikumaru berhasil memaksa Ryoma, Momoshiro, dan Ichinen Trio untuk membantunya menyiapkan pertunjukan.

"Aduh, capeknya. Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Horio.

"Persiapan beres," timpal Kachiro.

"Wah, lihat, penontonnya cukup banyak," ucap Katsuo.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kikumaru, dan ia langsung bersalto di udara dan mendarat di ujung sebuah tonggak diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

"Hoi hoi!"

Kikumaru melanjutkan pertunjukannya dengan gerakan-gerakan akrobatik yang memukau. Setelah selesai, ia meminta para penonton untuk memberikan cokelat yang mereka bawa kepada Ryoma dan Momoshiro yang sudah siap dengan kantong plastik di tangan.

"Ya ampun, Eiji-senpai. Ini lebih mirip pertunjukan sirkus jalanan," komentar Momoshiro.

"Biar saja. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus minum jus Inui yang mengerikan itu."

***

~11 Februari~

"Hoi, Oishi! Ternyata kau punya nyali juga meminta gadis-gadis dari kelas junior untuk memberimu cokelat," goda Kikumaru yang berkunjung ke kelas 3-2 bersama Ryoma, Momoshiro, dan Fuji.

Wajah Oishi memerah. "Darimana kalian tahu?"

"He he he, teman-teman sekelas cerita padaku," jawab Momoshiro.

'Seharusnya kau tidak menyebarkannya kepada yang lain, Momo," protes Oishi sedikit kesal.

"Tapi senpai-tachi memaksaku mengatakannya," bantah Momoshiro membela diri.

"Soalnya kami penasaran dengan cara Oishi mendapatkan cokelat valentine," senyum Fuji.

"Memang sedikit memalukan, tapi aku berhasil."

"Tenang sajalah, yang terpenting kita lolos dari jus Inui," hibur Kikumaru.

"Jadi sudah ada 4 orang yang pasti lolos dari hukuman," kata Momoshiro ketika mereka berlima berbincang di koridor sekolah.

"Fuji-senpai tampaknya kalem sekali. Pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu," selidik Ryoma.

"Kenapa kau mencurigaiku, Echizen?"

"Ya, Fuji. Sepertinya kau sedang menyimpan rahasia dari kami," tambah Oishi.

Fuji tidak menjawab, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Tezuka-buchou? Kelihatannya sampai sekarang dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Momoshiro.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara Tezuka mendapatkan cokelat valentine dari gadis-gadis," Kikumaru terkikik geli.

"Hei, Eiji, tidak baik membicarakan orang lain," tegur Oishi.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Momoshiro.

"Eiji, kau kembali saja duluan. Aku masih ada keperluan," kata Fuji.

"Hee, ada apa dengan Fuji ya?"

"Pasti sedang menjalankan rencana rahasianya," sahut Ryoma.

Fuji berjalan di sepanjang koridor lalu masuk ke kelas 3-1.

"Tezuka, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

***

~12 Februari~

"Aah, aku lapar," keluh Momoshiro.

Hari itu, ia dan Ryoma berjalan bersama menuju ruang ganti sebelum latihan dimulai.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut," kata Ryoma tiba-tiba.

"Eeh? Ayo cepat kita lihat!"

Ternyata keributan itu terjadi di tennis court A. Ryoma dan Momoshiro bergabung dengan anggota regular lain yang sudah lebih dulu datang.

"A…Apa?! Pertandingan antara Fuji-senpai dan Tezuka-buchou?!" Seru Momoshiro terkejut.

"Penontonnya banyak sekali," komentar Ryoma.

"Sepertinya Fuji sengaja mengundang orang-orang untuk menontonnya," timpal Oishi.

"Jadi inikah rencana rahasia itu?"

"Aah, tapi Fuji-senpai dan Tezuka-buchou bekerja sama. Itu curang namanya," protes Momoshiro.

"Jangan sampai buchou mendengar kata-katamu itu, Momo-senpai," Ryoma mengingatkan.

"Lagipula tidak ada peraturan yang melarang sesama anggota reguler untuk bekerja sama," tambah Kikumaru.

Usai pertandingan, Fuji mengumumkan sesuatu. "Terima kasih telah memberikan dukungan kepada kami. Sebenarnya karena suatu hal, kami diharuskan untuk mengumpulkan cokelat untuk valentine nanti. Karena itu kami sangat berharap kalian…"

Sebelum Fuji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para penonton perempuan menjadi histeris.

"Kyaa!! Cokelat valentine untuk Fuji-senpai dan Tezuka-senpai?!"

"Tanpa diminta pun kami akan memberikannya dengan senang hati!"

"Aku akan memberikan cokelat buatanku sendiri!"

"Untuk Fuji-senpai yang manis, cokelat susu lebih cocok. Untuk Tezuka-senpai yang cool, lebih baik kalau cokelat dark!"

"Bagaimana kalau cokelatnya dibentuk Teddy Bear?"

"Kyaa!! Kyaa!! Kyaa!!"

Anggota regular yang lain hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kenapa nasibku berbeda sekali dengan mereka?" Keluh Kawamura.

"Fsshhh…" desis Kaidou.

***

~13 Februari~

"Ini hari terakhir. Besok kalian sudah harus berhasil mengumpulkan cokelat-cokelat itu," Inui memberi peringatan saat mereka berkumpul hari itu.

Kawamura dan Kaidou tampak lesu, sementara teman-teman yang lain memandang mereka dengan prihatin.

"Sayang sekali ya, Taka-san, Kaidou…" gumam Fuji.

"Tenang saja, siapa tahu besok ada keajaiban yang bisa meloloskan kalian dari hukuman," Kikumaru berusaha menghibur sambil menepuk bahu kedua temannya.

***

~14 Februari~

"Akhirnya harinya tiba juga," kata Momoshiro.

Tennis court hari itu tampak ramai dipenuhi gadis-gadis yang memberikan cokelatnya untuk para regular Seigaku.

"Sekarang waktu hukuman," seringai Inui sambil membawa 2 gelas besar berisi jus special.

Kawamura dan Kaidou memucat, tapi…

"Tunggu dulu,'" sela Tomoka.

Ia berlari keluar, tak lama kemudian ia datang bersama beberapa orang gadis yang membawa cokelat.

"Ini, cokelat untuk Kawamura-senpai dan Kaidou-senpai," kata Tomoka tersenyum.

"Eeehh??"

"A…Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Inui.

"Setelah kami mendengar kalau Kawamura-senpai dan Kaidou-senpai belum berhasil mendapatkan cokelat, Sakuno menceritakan tentang hal ini kepada teman-temannya di klub tennis putrid dan mereka setuju untuk membantu."

"Te…Terima kasih! Kalian benar-benar telah menyelamatkan kami!" Kata Kawamura terharu.

"Fssshh…" Kaidou menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan mendesis seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu…"

Kedelapan regular Seigaku menoleh ke arah Inui yang mundur 2 langkah.

"Saatnya makan besar!! Nya ha ha!!"

***

~Epilog~

Seusai makan-makan di restoran bersama yang lain, Ryoma berjalan pulang.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma menoleh. Di belakangnya ada Sakuno yang tampak malu-malu.

"A…ano…eeh…A…Aku tadi tidak memberikan cokelat valentine kepada Ryoma-kun karena kupikir di sana terlalu ramai. Jadi aku ingin memberikannya sekarang. I…Ini…"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakuno menyodorkan bungkusan warna pink berpita perak. Ryoma memandangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil bungkusan itu, lalu meneruskan berjalan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Sakuno yang kelihatan sedikit terkejut menyusul Ryoma. Tiba-tiba Ryoma berhenti di depan sebuah mesin penjual otomatis. Ia membeli 2 kaleng Ponta, 1 kaleng diberikannya kepada Sakuno.

"Eh?"

"Untukmu. Sebagai balasan untuk cokelat tadi."

Wajah Sakuno makin memerah, tapi kini ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!"

**FIN**

* Ditulis sebagai kado Valentine untuk Ryoma cs yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-hariku.


End file.
